The use of end disks made of corrugated fibreboard or paperboard for the packing of large paper rolls is very widespread. To ensure good packing, the end disks should cover the two ends of the paper roll entirely, before being fixed by the folding down of the wrapping paper on the outside of the roll. On the other hand, however, the end disks must not be too large, since they may then easily cut through and damage the wrapping material. It would be desirable to have access at all times to end disks the diameter of which is very nearly the same as that of the paper rolls. Prior art does not provide this possibility. Compromises have thus been necessary. A supply of disks of different diameters has been prepared in advance. In order to keep the number of sizes down a dimension interval of 5 cm has usually been applied and the drawbacks of this system, such as cumbersome handling, transport damage etc, have been accepted.